gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Fantasia Generation
Advanced Fantasia Generation(Japanese: アドバンストファンタジアジェネレーション Hepburn: Adobansuto Fantajia Jenerēshon) is a tactical role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from the Pretty Cure, Dengeki Bunko, Shonen Jump and Gundam, four iconic Japanese TV series. Released for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch in Japan on October 23, 2019, Advanced Fantasia Generation has many similarities to the Super Robot Wars series, also produced by Bandai Namco. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and a Exceed Music Edition featuring background music from the respective series. Gameplay The game follows the story of characters of all three series as they travel to different worlds, encountering heroes and enemies of that respective world. The game is driven by a manga style narrative where conversations are held between characters during each mission. Each mission takes place on a grid-like level where each unit occupies one space on the map. The player selects the heroes to be deployed for the mission and is presented with a Mission Trigger and a Secret Shock. Each one of these represents a goal for the user to achieve in the level. Successfully completing the Secret Shock will spawn a new wave of bonus enemies that offers bonus experience. The story progresses when the objective for the Mission Trigger is reached which spawns new enemies and unlocks the Boss Break objective. Completing the Boss Break objective moves the mission story forward again and summons the final wave of enemies. If all mission objectives are cleared, the last remaining enemy in the stage will enter a Last Stand mode where it powers up and rewards more experience on defeat. Clearing all the enemies in the level or clearing the main objective in the mission will end the mission. The missions are separated into turns where the player has the chance to move and attack with each of their heroes. After the turn is passed, the enemy turn begins and each enemy will be controlled by the computer AI. If two units engage each other, the player will have the opportunity to attack, defend, dodge, or use an item. Once the user has selected their action, a skippable 3D cutscene is shown depicted the battle sequence. Each unit has a limited number of attacks which each costs a certain amount of energy. If there is insufficient energy the hero cannot attack. Outside of missions, there is also a store where items can be purchased. Two types of items exist: equippable items and consumable items. Each hero can equip one equippable item at a time and it typically provides a stat boost. Consumable items are one time use and provide a temporary buff. Series Included Bold marks as DLC, * marks as Enemy Only. Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Fresh Pretty Cure! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Suite Pretty Cure! * Smile Pretty Cure! * Doki Doki Pretty Cure! * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Go! Princess Pretty Cure! * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure * Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode * HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Star Twinkle Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure All Stars Series* * Pretty Cure Movie Series* Dengeki Bunko * Sword Art Online * Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale* * Black Bullet * Heavy Object * Shakugan no Shana * Durarara!! * Toradora! * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! * The Irregular at Magic High School * Strike the Blood * Strike the Blood OVA* * Accel World * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Oreimo * Kino's Journey Shonen Jump * Naruto Series * One Piece * One Piece Film-Z* * One Piece Film Gold* * Dragon Ball Series * Bleach * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure(Part 1 ~ Part 5) * Gintama * City Hunter * My Hero Academia * Saint Seiya Series * Hunter X Hunter * Yu-Gi-Oh * Fist of the North Star * Yu Yu Hakusho * Toriko Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Turn A Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED* * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray * Mobile Suit Gundam 00* * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * Gundam Reconguista in G * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans Characters See also: Advanced Fantasia Generation/Characters Music See also: Advanced Fantasia Generation/Soundtracks Gallery Trivia * This Game's Developer is Tom Creates, who make a famous SD Gundam G Generation Series. * This game is gameplay similar like Compati Hero Series, Super Hero Generation. Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video Games Category:Crossover Video Game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Tactical Category:Role-player video games Category:Role-playing Game Category:RPGs Category:Pretty Cure Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Shonen Jump Category:Gundam Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video-Games Category:Video Games Category:Games